1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical appliances and is particular to control console structures for use in electrical appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain forms of electrical appliances, such as washers and dryers, the electrical controls are provided in a console carried on a rear portion of the appliance cabinet. The console effectively defines a housing structure with manual control knobs and similar elements extending forwardly therefrom for manipulation by the user of the appliance in controlling the operation thereof.
One form of such console is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,730 of Lawrence R. Collins.
It is desirable in such console structures to permit utilization thereof with different models of the appliances and it is further desirable in such consoles to provide a decorative appearance.
One form of highly decorative console wall means comprises a metal-plated plastic wall portion. The synthetic resin material, however, is relatively expensive and, further, is not highly fire-resistant. One solution to this problem is to provide the console wall structure to be formed of different materials in different portions thereof, with the different portions being suitably joined. Examples of fastening means for effecting such joinder of wall members and the like are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,113 of Edward C. Turner, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,435 of H. Evan Roberts et al.